La sinceridad está sobrevalorada
by BlackGSS
Summary: Ending y Post-ending 3x03. Sherlock coge el avión, no pudo sincerarse ante él, pero algo sucede antes de que Mycroft le llame y ahora que vuelve... Tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Johnlock. Pvo: Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es mi continuación del 3º capítulo de la 3º temporada, eso no podía quedar así._

_PVO: Sherlock. (Porque él también tiene mucho que pensar y expresar.)_

* * *

><p>Quería hablar una última vez con él, antes de marcharme y dejarle a él solo construyendo su propio futuro con la mujer que había elegido y su futura hija… Me arrepentía de hacerlo cuando la imagen de los 3 venía a mi mente, y no poder ayudar a John en esta nueva aventura me frustraba y me dolía de sobremanera, aunque no lo entendiese totalmente, no volver a verlo realmente mucho más.<p>

- Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo, pero nunca encontré la oportunidad de hacerlo.- Me sinceré mirando esos ojos algo tristes, John, para, o acabaría peor aún.

No podía. Me encontraba incapaz de hacerlo, ¿y si le arrebataba su futuro? ¿El que tanto deseaba? Después de luchar porque estuviese con Mary… Apreté los labios un poco sabiendo que no podría cumplir con la promesa que el día de su boda le hice, pero ahora tenía que marcharme por salvarle. Rodé los ojos con semblante triste y aparente, no me importaba.

John era mi debilidad, y eso era indiscutible, como yo la de Mycroft, salvándome cada vez que lo necesitaba, incluso de ir a la cárcel, pero sabía que él jamás haría lo que había hecho yo por mi debilidad: Matar a alguien sabiendo que eso conllevaría cárcel, y por ello, y peor, alejarme de ella.

- Sherlock es nombre de chica.- Dejo finalmente como si fuese una confesión pudiendo volver a mirarle a los ojos. Me había visto incapaz de decir algo directamente, por primera vez, por el futuro de John.

Su risa, la última que escucharía, tan armoniosa y cálida, se copió en la mía, y el resto de la conversación me embriagó tal dolor en el pecho ante lo que parecían sentimientos, que tuve que sonreír cansado y decir un cálido "Adiós.", no conseguía decir más, quizás un "¿De verdad te creíste que solo tenía que decirte eso después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y eso justamente? ¿Eres más idiota de lo que yo siempre he creído John Watson? Te echaré de menos amigo. Ojalá pueda volver, aquí contigo. Ojalá no…"

Le tendí la mano mirándolo firmemente, sin tambalear, aún con esa sonrisa que poco a poco iba desapareciendo cuando éste me la tendió. Estuve tentado de traerlo hacia mí y abrazarlo como hizo conmigo en la boda, pero me vi incapaz, mi mano se quedó anclada a la suya en ese apretón y tuve que sonreír anchamente para poder soltarla y partir sin remordimientos… Últimamente mi humor había incrementado potencialmente.

Las escaleras del avión finalizaban, y las cosas que debería haberle dicho también, pero claro, jamás diría algo de ello, y el porqué era obvio, no iba conmigo. Sonreí desgastado de nuevo ya próximo a mi asiento mirando por la ventana, viéndolo ahí de pie con lástima una última vez, era un hecho, le acababa de decir adiós.

Sentía un calor extraño en los ojos y en las manos que me obligaron rápidamente a acomodarme en uno de los sitios. Parecía que sí que era humano. Una lágrima estaba amenazante en mi lacrimal. Por cosas así, estaba totalmente seguro que John era mi debilidad. Y sorprendido, solo pude mirar mi móvil cuando vibró y pude leer:

"Buen viaje Sherlock, espero verte pronto. JW"

Y la lágrima aterrizó en el suelo sin que pudiese evitarlo.

"Tenías razón John. Yo también puedo… No me olvides amigo, te echaré de menos. SH"

Y otra lágrima surcó lasciva mi mejilla.

"¿Puedes…? Y yo… No lo dudes Sherlock. No podría olvidarte idiota... Ni aunque quisiera. JW"

Esta vez la gota de agua se deslizó por su camino ya marcado topando en la comisura de una sonrisa.

"Yo también puedo no encontrar palabras para decir algo. Estaré aquí antes de que nazca Sherlock. SH"

Esa lágrima se hizo más densa al juntarse con otra y descendió bajando por su barbilla, aún con esa ligera sonrisa acerca del nombre de su hija.

"¿Qué querías decirme? ¡No es nombre de chica! Pero si vuelves… Lo propondré. JW"

Dos canales acuosos se abrieron paso en mis mejillas de nuevo para descender por ellas, cada una en una mejilla, un par de lágrimas al leer aquello, era definitivo, lo que John había conseguido despertar, aun sin entenderlo, parecía real… Demasiado real… Ojalá pudiese volver, aunque no podría, era seguro que me lo negarían… Ya no importaba que John lo supiese todo, quizás era hora de que supiese la verdad, ahora que ya no iba a volver a verlo.

"Tengo contigo lo que vosotros llamáis amor, por ello eras mi debilidad antes de irme, por lo que te hizo Magnussen no fui capaz de hacer nada. Ahora, ponle Sherly, y estamos en paz por matarle, me lo debes.- SH"

Me explayé levemente en un SMS que realmente creo que esperaba no leyese, no debería de haberlo mandado realmente, y aun así no había podido utilizar la palabra sentir porque era algo mayor a mí, y sin embargo sentía un malestar en el estómago… ¿Nervios? Una última lágrima descendió sin que pudiese evitarlo… John…

"Oh dios Sherlock… ¿Por qué me lo tienes que decir ahora?-JW"

Fue lo único que recibí, no quise si quiera contestar, me quedé mirando esas palabras absorto, sin moverme ni un ápice, quizás le hubiese molestado y ya no tuviese ese recuerdo mío… Quién sabía.

"Te echaré mucho de menos.-JW"

Leí en otro que me hizo albergar una estúpida sonrisa y paz interior, desde luego… Ahora yo lo sabía.

De pronto. Una llamada. Mycroft. Un caso. ¿Volver a…? Oh dios mío. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? John.

El coche negro y elegante con cristales tintados seguía allí fuera parado y no podía ni ver la cara de John, seguro avergonzado, como siempre que le sucedía algo embarazoso. Yo haría como que no pasó nada, ahora él sabía toda la verdad y esperaba hiciese lo mismo. Desearía no haber dicho por una vez la verdad, o que Mycroft no me hubiese hecho volver, si cambiaba algo… Mataría a Mycroft, sí, él era el culpable.

Las escaleras se abrieron y abajo solo estaba un John pensativo junto a Mycroft, en ese instante supuse que Mary se habría marchado a casa ya que iríamos a investigar y claro… Ella… Estaba embarazada. Las bajé despacio, se me hicieron eternas mirando a John, con sus ojos fijos en los míos del mismo modo, vigilando cada paso y centímetro que recorría y Mycroft… Bueno.

- Espero haber vuelto a juntar tus trozos de corazón Mycroft.- Me burlé de la cara de emoción de mi hermano, que me sorprendió en sobremanera, poniendo pie en tierra y haciendo referencia a lo que me dijo bebido. Y para más extrañeza aún, solo me dedicó una extraña sonrisa y entró en el coche, ¿había visto algo cálido en ella? ¡¿CÁLIDO?! Oh cielos…

Volví mi mirada hacia John, que como era evidente, no entendía por qué había dicho eso, pero solo conseguí esbozar una suave media sonrisa y me acerqué a él.

- Pensé que te perdería de vista durante más tiempo.- Bromeé recibiendo una risa divertida acerca de ello mientras negaba con la cabeza levemente.- Sherlock.- Nombré mi propio nombre alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué…?- Murmuró pareciendo no entenderlo, pero entonces lo hizo.- Me gusta Sherly.- No pude evitar sonreír gratamente.

- Sherlock es más elegante…- Traté de convencerlo levemente.- Pero Sherly está bien.- Asentí mirando hacia el coche que nos hacía luces para que entrásemos ya.

- Creo que nunca me libraré de ti.- Me dijo mirando ambos hacia el coche, por ello no pudo ver como esbocé una sonrisa ante ello.

- Ni yo de ti, por desgracia.- Calqué aun sabiendo que ya lo sabía todo.

- Jamás.- Murmuró para mi asombro y por ello satisfacción e incluso podría llegar a decir felicidad, desviando mi mirada hacia la suya, a la par que él.

- Te prometí que nunca lo harías.- Alcé un momento las cejas para colocarlas en su sitio de nuevo, y con las manos dentro de la gabardina, excitado de estar de vuelta, nos metimos en el coche sin ninguna prisa.

Quizás el tiempo que pasamos descubriendo la verdad de Moriarty puso en orden a todo lo que en nosotros acontecía, quizás, todo había cambiado, quizás el nacimiento de su hija también lo hizo, me dejó en el lugar del tío Sherlock, su padre John y ella… Mi sobrina Sherly. Su felicidad me bastaba, y ahora también la de la pequeña de John.

- Sherlock, ¿puedo quedarme en Baker Street unos días..?- Fue una pregunta que me hizo de pronto sin venir a nada, claro, me quedé algo alucinado en todo el léxico de la palabra.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, será un fic de 3-4 capítulos, espero que lo disfrutéis y me digáis que os va pareciendo en reviews, que sabéis me gusta que las dejéis! ^^<em>

_Un saludo y pronto subiré el siguiente!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola lectores y lectoras! Os traigo el nuevo capítulo._

_Siento haberme demorado un poco, a cambio, tenéis un capítulo más largo de lo normal y cargado de cositas... _

_No os diré nada más, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p>- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Y por qué sí? ¿Qué sucedió?- Curiosidad era el nombre, cotilla también sí.<p>

- Tuve una pelea con Mary… No estamos muy bien.- Me comentó algo nervioso.

¿Sobre qué sería?

Habían pasado casi 2 años desde el suceso en el avión, unos meses más incluso, yo había vuelto a Baker Street y tras casi volver a morir y ser chantajeado por Moriarty le gané, definitivamente, ganándome el poder quedarme de nuevo en Londres "bajo vigilancia", viéndose obligado Mycroft a residir unos días conmigo para asegurar a la justicia que no pasaría nada. Y sí que pasó, dos semanas en las que casi acabamos a tiros por su ineptitud y ambos en la cárcel, no quería ni recordarlo, un capítulo que añadir a papelera.

John en cambio siguió su vida tranquila con Mary, le dedicaba menos tiempo a su consultorio y más a mí y a los casos, por ello, comencé a pagarle adjuntándolo totalmente como mi ayudante, con la esperanza de que acabase dejando el consultorio y solo trabajase conmigo, y ya podría alimentar a Mary… Y a su encantadora Sherly… Tenía los mismos ojos y cara que su padre, lo que me evocaba una especie de conexión con la pequeña por parecerse a la persona que me provocaba tales escalofríos, aunque tuviese el pelo más rubio que él por la genética de Mary… Deseaba verla de mayor y poder enseñarle. Había entendido por Molly, que se dedicaba a tratar de conquistarme de nuevo, que últimamente tenían varios problemas pero John no me había dicho nada, y tampoco Mary… maldita sea, quería saberlo.

- Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.- Le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa, por su cara parecía cansado, de no pegar ojo.

- Es tu casa John.- Sonrió con calidez sentándose en un sillón.- Te ves peor que antes, ¿has dormido?

- Sí…- Susurró escrutando la casa con la mirada, no encontraría nada nuevo, ni nuevo orden por supuesto.- Sherly no me deja dormir `por las noches…- Resopló vencido cayendo en su antiguo sillón que allí seguía intacto, por un momento pensó en si Sherlock seguiría…

- Es lo que tiene el nombre.- Bromeó para sacarle una sonrisa que así hizo.

- Será eso.- Rio entre dientes imaginándose al detective de pequeño, debió de ser un completo reto, más aún que ahora.

En todo el tiempo de estos años había aprendido a disimular, a controlarlos de nuevo en su presencia para mi fortuna, solo manifestaba "sentir" cerca suya, aunque seguía creyendo que era una ilusión mía, fallidamente, pero necesitaba creerlo. Y ahora, al verlo allí sentado de nuevo en su sillón, como aquella vez borrachos que fue la última, se avivó de nuevo, recordando aquella mirada cansada y ebria que lo miraba sin ninguna preocupación sonriente, tan cercano a él. Era algo que se le escapaba al control de su mente al verlo bostezar de sueño, y algo normal ya, por un instante deseé que se separase de Mary siendo egoísta pero… ¿Qué pasaría con Sherly? Desde luego era la viva imagen de su padre, y esos ojos esmeralda…

- No te preocupes más John, yo estaré aquí, ¿qué más necesitas?- Traté de bromear haciéndolo reír levemente.- Eh, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?- Lo interrogué en el mismo tono.

- Sí, sí, aquí me siento mejor.- Admitió mirando a su alrededor y un atisbo de esperanza apareció sin quererlo ni buscarlo… ¿Y si volviese?

- Pues tu habitación también te echa de menos.- Comenté sin perder ese toque de humor.

- Será mejor que vaya a atenderla.- Rio entre dientes muy suavemente poniéndose en pie.- Buenas noches Sherlock, gracias de nuevo.- Desde por la mañana que llevaba allí ya, él como siempre.

- Es tu casa John, siempre lo fue.- Le aclaré haciendo que se voltease para sonreírme y mirarme un momento.- Buenas noches.- Le dediqué de la misma forma, viéndolo marchar.

Me acerqué a mi violín sacándolo de su funda y lo tomé con infinito cariño, quería sentir la música y no pensar. Deslicé un par de veces el arco sobre las cuerdas, dejando que fluyera, susurrando una tenue melodía alegre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Para lo que estaba acostumbrado era bastante tarde, eso me pasaba por pensar de noche en lo que no debía de acabar pensando, y después de coger el sueño a las tantas, era lo que tocaba después de un par de días sin dormir.

Entré a la cocina viendo a John revolviendo un par de armaritos cogiendo té. Me detuve en la puerta un momento, aquello me resultaba tan familiar y me evocaba tantos recuerdos… De cuando me levantaba cada mañana hacía ya casi 5 años y lo veía ahí día tras día sin falta… Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome reaccionar antes de que se diese cuenta, eran ya lo suficiente adultos.

- Buenos días.- Lo saludé primero bostezando levemente.

- Buenos días.- Sonrió levemente cogiendo una taza y tendiéndomela, joder, era todo tan como antes…

- Gracias.- Agradecí cogiéndola y dándole un pequeño trago, había echado de menos su forma rara de preparar té.- ¿Vuelves a ser mi chacha?- Pregunté dejando el recipiente en la mesa con una leve sonrisa.

Él solo se limitó a reír, y yo me quedé mirándolo un momento, ¿por qué no me habría dado cuenta antes? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué permití e incluso di facilidades para que se casase? Exhalé levemente.

- Soy tu… Ayudante, salvador, doctor…- Le corrigió terminando su café y haciéndose el importante, y claro, me quedé mirándolo con sorna.- Lo que tú quieras.- Terminó mirándome aún con esa risa, hasta que creo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y carraspeando miró hacia otro lado nervioso, muy nervioso.- Bueno… ¿Algún caso nuevo?- Desvió el tema claramente y lo dejé pasar… por ahora.

- Comparados con Moriarty todos son aburridos.- Los menosprecié con un poco de resignación, maldita ciudad, con lo grande que era y ni un maldito asesino en serie ni nada.

- No todos los días tienes un psicópata como enemigo.- Comentó ligeramente acerca. Ojalá ¡Ojalá!

- Más de los que tú crees.- Mencioné únicamente volteándome hacia el portátil, esperaba encontrar algo de interés.

John caminaba únicamente de un lado a otro, se sentaba, exhalaba, leía algo, y se volvía a levantar. Intuía que estaba nervioso por algo, o no tuviese nada que hacer, realmente no estaba seguro de ello, pero no quería mirarlo para comprobarlo con arrugas en su frente o sudor en la nuca para expresar… No pude evitarlo, levanté la mirada del portátil y las marcas de nerviosismo eran claras, si no le había dicho nada al respecto sería que no quería hablar de ello, así que callé sin dilación.

- John, ya ere mayorcito para estar así.- Hice una mueca de molestia ante ello, no podía entrar en mi palacio mental con John en ese estado.

- Lo siento.- Resopló deteniéndose por completo.- Será mejor que vaya a dormir, buenas noches.- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, estiró los labios en pos de una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

- Buenas noches.- Me limité a dedicarle, esperaba que mañana me contase lo que hoy le sucedía, quizás sería Mary…

Pero no lo hizo.

Los días pasaron, y John parecía después de una semana no tener ninguna intención de marcharse, y no es que quisiese que se fuera, al contrario elementalmente, pero quería saber por qué, lo merecía, ¿se estaría planteando quedarse conmigo? Pero… Jamás dejaría atrás a Sherly, quizás a Mary, bueno, eso parecía seguro al llevar tanto tiempo aquí, pero a su hija sería incapaz.

Fruncí el ceño levemente. No. No sería de aguantar aquí a una niña de casi 2 años dando el día y la noche tanto a John como a… Vale, ahí si que me importaba bastante poco que molestase a John, pero que me molestase a mí… No era mi responsabilidad, aunque fuese la hija de John, odiaba los niños. Realmente Sherly… No tenía por qué ser igual… Quién sabía, una persona con los mismos ojos de John no podía ser "mala".

- ¿Tienes pensado volver con Mary?- Pregunté sin rodeos desde mi sofá con el portátil. Nada, ¡ni un maldito caso! ¡¿Se habrían confabulado contra mí después de lo de Moriarty o qué?!

- ¿Eh…?- Lo sentí nervioso, así que alcé la vista hacia su sillón, no se le veía muy cómodo.

- Sí.- Afirmé de nuevo tecleando en el portátil y volviéndolo a mirar.

- Pues…- Dudó en la respuesta, y siendo John… Era predecible, por lo que, lo interrumpí.

- No me malinterpretes, es solo por saber si te quedarás o no.- Aclaré dejando claro que no era porque yo quisiera que se fuese, lo que me faltaba que pensase.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal os pareció? Ya sabéis dónde decírmelo [pista: Review]<em>

_Y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla, ya lo sabéis._

_¡Un saludo y hasta pronto sherlockeds!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenas lectores! _

_Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, siento el retraso pero mandé a arreglar mi portátil y lo tenía todo dentro._

_¡Lo siento y disfrutad!_

* * *

><p>- No lo sé Sherlock…- Dudó de nuevo, ¿pero qué tenía que dudar?- Las cosas con Mary…<p>

- ¿Siguen siendo discusiones?- A ver si conseguía saberlo.

Torció la boca levemente. Uy.

-… Sí.- Terminó por asentir.- Volvimos a discutir varias veces desde que vine.

- ¿Y ésta vez por qué es?- Quise ahondar en el asunto, no era normal.

- No estoy seguro.- Se encogió de hombros simplemente, esquivo a mi parecer. Vale, no entendía nada.

- ¿Pero desde cuándo empezó?- No entendía a las personas, definitivamente, no.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, algo incómodo y también algo extraño.

Rememoré la boda de John, el momento en el que inauguré su fiesta post-matrimonial tocando suavemente el violín, con maestría, luciéndola sin ningún pudor. Cómo tuve que escapar de la fiesta porque me sentía ahogado en su interior, demasiado de ambos dos sin mí. Todo era tan cercano como reciente parecía. Me subí los cuellos de la gabardina caminando por aquel sendero que me llevaba fuera de la parcela dónde se estaba produciendo el suceso. Allí, justo en aquel momento, descubrí que podía derramar una lágrima por él. Pude haber retrocedido y correr a él, arrebatárselo fácilmente, pero, no obstante, John la había elegido para pasar su vida con ella, si así lo había decidido así lo haría, pero no pude evitar apoyarme en un árbol dejando que se consumiera el cigarro de entre mis labios viéndolos bailar a través de un gran ventanal. Sonreí irónicamente. Al menos ganaba una sobrina. Y no perdía un compañero… Totalmente. Solo tuve que marcharme para no verlo durante aquellos días, perderlo de vista, para cuando volví a verlo poder decir: "Sí, aún le haré sonreír."

- Desde que volviste del avión.- Murmuró desviando la mirada y levantándose del sillón sin más.

Esas palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad de lo que acababa de escuchar. Espera… ¿Cómo había dicho? Es decir… ¿Qué diablos? Un pequeño mecanismo de piezas se accionó como si hubiesen faltado esas palabras cual última parte para funcionar. Sería que… Oh dios, ¿sería cierto? No creía en las coincidencias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté queriendo saberlo, me puse levemente nervioso y allí sentado se me notaria, por lo que tuve que levantarme.

- Una coincidencia.- Me evitó con la mirada y caminó hasta la cocina como era de esperar, lo seguí aparentando tranquilidad con la respuesta ya dada por él mismo.

- Sabes que no creo en ellas.- Saqué un cigarrillo y comencé a juguetear con él en los dedos, intercalando miradas hacia éste y John.

- ¿Qué piensas acerca?- Se volteó de pronto hacia mí, ¿quería saber qué pensaba de ello? ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

- Que soy el centro del mundo.- Bromeé agitando los brazos con elegancia, haciendo que John soltase una pequeña risa.

- En serio Sherlock.- Insistió calmando la risa.

- Que no respondiste adecuadamente a aquel último SMS que te envié, además de que nunca me preguntaste acerca.- Opiné rápidamente, si quería sinceridad la tendría, no tenía nada que perder, a él jamás lo perdería pasase lo que pasase y es lo único claro que sabía de todo.

Sus ojos parecieron entristecerse levemente, hoy desde luego no entendía a John. Me acerqué un poco más a él, que se encontraba apoyado con la cadera en la encimera, mirando hacia el salón. Lo imité colocándome a su lado apoyándome contra la encimera.

- ¿Por qué dijiste todo aquello?- Ante esa pregunta no pude evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, él ya no me miraba, ni yo a él, quizás así todo era más fácil de decir.

- Porque no te iba a volver a ver.- Respondí sin mirarlo aún.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿No pensabas decírmelo? Tú tampoco me respondiste a eso.- Me contratacó, ahí me había pillado.

- Sherlock podría ser nombre de chica, era más importante que decirte confusiones de un sociópata con muchas habilidades al que ya no ibas a ver.- Traté de excusarme, aunque no veía la forma de ello.

- ¿Eran confusiones?- Sabía que John seguía sin poder mirarme, yo realmente prefería no hacerlo.

No había llegado a pensar en qué le diría en un momento así, de confusiones, de tristeza, de… ¿reflexión apagada y pasada?

- "Tengo que decirte algo que desde hace bastante tiempo quería decirte, pero no encontré el momento para hacerlo."- Recité un símil de las palabras que dije.- ¿De verdad piensas que eso son confusiones? Porque entonces eres más idiota de lo que creía John.- Arrugué el ceño levemente volviéndolo a poner de forma formal, mi tono no sonaba nada atacante, al contrario, sonaba serio, sereno, incluso con un poco apagado.

Por ello, supuse que John fue por lo que no se molestó.

- Después de casi 2 años…- Sabía por dónde iba así que no lo dejé terminar.

- Sí, John, aún después de 2 años.- Bajé un poco la cabeza resignado, ya sabía que no podía evitar pensar en él de esa forma, y en cierto modo, me entristecía.

- Maldita sea Sherlock…- Desvié mi mirada hacia él y lo encontré con las manos cubriéndose la cara.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Antes de…

Oh, genial. Ahora lo entendía todo. Él también me… Eso, pero había llegado tarde.

- No pensé que fuese recíproco.- Respondí a la par que él se quitaba las manos de la cara y suspiraba, una sonrisa apagada se formó en mis labios volviendo a desviar la mirada, pero volvérsela a acoger irremediablemente.

- Tengo mujer y a Sherly.- Sonrió con un tono irónico, que no me permitió dejar de mirarlo. Se veía auténticamente mal, y real y extrañamente genial.

Como yo sabía, él no sería capaz de dejar a Mary por Sherly… Esa pequeña, tenía futuro como Holmes, tan egoísta de pequeña que quería a John para ella sola… Me sonaba de algo.

- Lo sé.- Afirmé aún mirándole, ¿cómo sería ver a John cuidando de la pequeña?

- Siempre tarde…- Escuchar aquello me dolía, pero era cierto, por unas cosas u otras, muchas veces era tarde.

- Inoportuno también.- Añadí en forma de disculpa por causarle daño alguno, haciendo que me mirase y sonreír débilmente.- Todo es culpa de Mycroft. Matémosle a comer, le sentará peor que su propia muerte.- Propuse aún con ella pintada en el rostro, uniéndose a John a esbozarla.

- Hecho.- No pude evitar sonreír más y pensar que él hacía que ahora mismo el corazón me latiese de aquella forma desaprovechada e inoportuna.

Quería que John volviese conmigo, verlo por las mañanas entre risas, enfados y mejillas sonrosadas, esos ojos mirando a los suyos a cada hora, poder mirarlo cuanto quisiera, poder acariciarle el pelo… Si hace unos años pensase esto, probablemente me hubiese suicidad, ahora…

- John.- Le llamé inerciado por querer tenerlo conmigo, y si tenía una oportunidad por muy vaga que fuese…- Ven a vivir conmigo aquí.- Le pedí sosteniendo su mirada de sorpresa, no esperaría que dijese eso, pero al ver que abría la boca para contestar proseguí.- Con Sherly.- Era la primera vez que me dejaba guiar por un impulso.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado... ¿Os va gustando la trama?<em>

_Ya sabéis que adoro que me dejéis algunas reviews..._

_Un saludo y ¡hasta pronto sherlockeds!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sé que os había dejado un poco abandonados con la historia pero tenía que centrarme en otras y claro... ¡me olvidé irremediablemente de ésta!**_

_**Espero que la espera haya servido de algo respecto al resto de fics y éste mismo.**_

* * *

><p>Su sorpresa y desconcierto creció aún más, solo había que ver la cara que se le había quedado, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiese decirme maldita sea.<p>

- ¿Con Sherly…?- Incredulidad era la palabra que podía palpar fácilmente.

- Sí.- Asentí ahora girado hacia John, ¿por qué no omitía decir cosas que yo acababa de decir siempre?

- ¿De verdad? Vamos Sherlock…- No me creía, por lo que fruncí el ceño en respuesta sin vacilar.

- No bromeo.- Aclaré con esa expresión.

- Aguantarías a Sherly… ¿por mí?- John se había girado hacia mí lentamente.

- Es un sacrificio mínimo a cambio de tenerte aquí.- Aclaré esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Sería una Holmes.- Me sentía algo orgulloso de poder decir eso y enseñarle a ser como yo, creo que madre estaría feliz de al menos tener una especie de nieta "política".

- Ah no, de eso nada, quiero que tenga sentimientos y no le de miedo mostrarlos.- Bromeó mirándome directamente con una risa, ¿cómo que yo no tenía sentimientos?

- ¿Quién dice que yo no tengo?- Pregunté alzando una ceja levemente molesto, me vi tentado de tomarle sin preguntar, y lo hice.

Le tomé muy suavemente de la cintura atrayéndolo a mí, y mi otra mano voló hasta su nuca, besando sus tersos labios de una vez por todas. Después de tanto tiempo… Ahora podía sentir las manos de John jugando con mi nuca y mi pelo, el escalofrío que había sentido al hacerlo, sus latidos pegados a mi pecho creyendo que pasarían de un cuerpo a otro sin más, su respiración caliente calentando mi fría nariz y mis dedos guarecidos en su tacto…

Se sentía tan bien… Nuestros labios ya no se rozaban, únicamente descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho, quizás disfrutando el momento, o al menos era lo que yo estaba haciendo. Tantos días atrás me había dado por vencido, yo, Sherlock Holmes, jamás podía haber pensado ser correspondido… Y ahora, justo en este momento, no podía dejar de pensar en qué momento y lugar, había desaparecido mi coraza de acero.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?- Pregunté algo temeroso por haber hecho aquello que no sabría cómo saldría, ¿y si le molestaba? Se suponía que estaba casado con Mary.

- Y con Sherly.- Añadió deseándome ver como al mirarme sus mejillas se pintaban hasta tornarse sonrosadas, un color al que acababa de otorgarle una cierta adoración.

Sonreí tenuemente con sus manos ahora enlazadas en las mías, si esto era un sueño, mataría a quien me intensase despertar.

- Nunca imaginé esto.- Susurró muy bajo desviando la mirada y estirando sus labios para formar una sonrisa.

- Dímelo a mí.- Reí levemente soltando una mano y quedando agarrado de él por la otra, no pude evitar mirarla.- Me has hecho esperar casi 2 años.- Le reproché soltándosela en castigo y sentándome en el sofá me quedé mirándolo con desaprobación.

- Tú me hiciste esperar más de 3 años.- Vale, ahí tenía algo de razón, pero solo algo.

- No es lo mismo.- Insistí cruzando una pierna desde la misma posición, a lo que John se sentó a mi lado.

- Oh sí, 3 años pensando que estabas muerto y no te volvería a ver, no es lo mismo.- Parecía levemente molesto y muy irónico, quizás no debería de haberlo mencionado… Que humor tenía últimamente.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tú me hiciste esperar tanto?- Quise saber fastidiado ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

- Porque…- No terminó y lo entendí todo.

- Sherly.- Completé adivinando sus palabras y escuchando el suspiro de asentimiento sonreí.- Sé que no te esperabas que te pidiera que vinieses aun con ella, ¿verdad?- Adiviné fácilmente y eché a reír, ¿tenía razón, no hubiese aceptado, a excepción de por aquello que a John le profesaba.

John enrojeció ligeramente y asintió riendo conmigo, era evidente.

- No me lo esperaba, la verdad.- Cedió. Era normal, ni yo mismo me lo hubiese esperado.

- Bueno, no te acostumbres.- Le respondí sonriendo divertido.

Coloqué una de mis manos unos centímetros por encima de su rodilla como apoyo, y le di un suave apretón mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos.

- Además, tú también me hiciste creer que estabas con Jannine.- Sonaba a reproche en toda regla… ¿Estaba/había estado celoso?

- Y tú casado. Esta vez lo mío gana, además de que era mentira todo.- Esta vez lo suyo era peor a mi ventaja.- No te pongas celoso.- Observé cómo enrojecía y se echaba hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo.

- ¿Me va a besar con los mismos labios que la besaste a ella?- Enarcó una ceja y estuve tentado a echarme a reír.

- Pues nada…- Suspiré resignado quitando mi mano de su pierna, alargando esa poca distancia que había antes entre ambos con ademán de levantarme.

- Eres idiota.- Noté su agarre en mi brazo obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.

Dejé de nuevo mi mano en su suave pantalón mientras la otra sostenía su nuca, jugando con el pulgar a acariciar su mentón.

- La diferencia está muy clara.- Expliqué mirándolo de frente, él no podía comparare con Jannine.

Cada uno podía darle a sus actos la importancia que cada uno quisiera, por ello, no se podían igualar. Ella solo había recibido una acción interesada de algo, John había recibido un beso, por mi interés en él.

No contestó, únicamente me miró de frente, sin chapetas, solo me miraba, quizás de asentimientos, quizás de que me entendía, solo sabía que un par de hoyuelos se habían creado en una especie de sonrisa que quería decirme… ¿todo? Ese John… Ya entendía por qué había esperado tanto tiempo, aun sabiendo que sería en vano.

Me acerqué muy lentamente a él, milímetro a milímetro, notando su aliento surcar las comisuras de sus labios, su respiración rozando levemente ni nariz entrecortada, su piel erizada al contacto, el tiempo de mi lado otorgándome cuanto quiera hacer sufrir y esperar a mi bonita presa.

- Esperaba que me retuvieras, muy previsible.- Un hilo de voz salió de mis labios casi en los suyos, acabando por sellarlos antes de que se quejara y obtuviera respuesta acerca.

John aprisionaba mi torso entre sus brazos. Sus labios besaban con inquina los míos. Sus manos pasaron por debajo de mi camisa recorriendo mi espalda a tientas y a ciegas, rápidas y efectivas, pareciendo querer descubrir cada porción de ella. Empezaba a nublarse mi entendimiento y mi proceso de darme cuenta de ello, cuando mis manos trataron de despojarle de su jersey sin apartar mis labios de él, casi lo conseguí a duras penas.

Posé mi mano en su pecho, sintiendo en mis yemas su calor suave y embriagador. No pude evitar jadear por todo aquello. Retrocedí levemente azorado y turbado, sus ojos me miraron con lo que pudo ser comprensión, había roto muchas barreras desde hacía unos minutos, aquello era demasiado… nuevo, tenía todas mis sensaciones a flor de piel.

Eso. Esa sonrisa tonta que se esbozó en su rostro me hizo no dejar de mirarlo. Sentí cómo su mano se deslizaba acariciándome con paciencia desde la punta de mis dedos al hombro con cuidado, muy despacio. Ahora sus dedos recorrían mi cuello llamando a la provocación. Su rostro y torso desnudo a centímetros del mío tratando de tranquilizarme. Busqué pasar mis brazos aferrándome a su cuerpo, encontrando de receptor unas manos ágiles y unos labios deseosos. Tranquilizarme quería… Ese John era idiota si así había pensado conseguirlo.

La sensación de cosquilleo que tenía en todo el cuerpo me tenía extasiado. En un momento no sabía cómo había pasado, pero John se había dedicado a desabotonarme el pantalón y él ya yacía sin ellos. No pensé en ningún momento que aquello pudiese ser si quiera descrito o pensado, o si quiera cierto, quizás escapase a cualquier clase de sensación y entendimiento con ello. Tenía miedo. Cerré los ojos entreabriendo un poco la boca y no pude evitar echar mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándola caer sobre el respaldo. John…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué creéis que sucederá en el próximo capítulo? <strong>_

**_¿Os gusta el camino que sigue? ¿Y la decisión de tener a Sherly en su vida? _**

**_¡Espero vuestras respuestas y opiniones en las reviews! Al igual de que os haya gustado obviamente._**

**_Un saludo y hasta pronto mis queridxs Sherlockeds._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, después de tantos meses sin actualizar éste fic, y de nuevo me dio una oleada Johnlock, he creído conveniente darle por fin un final a ésta historia, que no os preocupéis, está bastante lejos.**

**Pero pienso actualizar cada pocas semanas, ¡lo prometo! Y mil disculpas por demorarme tanto.**

* * *

><p>En ningún momento imaginé que aquello pudiese ser tan fuerte.<p>

Las sábanas agitadas estaban en el suelo de lo que en un principio había sido una cama, y ahora era un campo de batalla.

La espalda de John se arqueaba de forma perfecta bajo la mía. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda creando heridas que deseaba se volviesen a abrir una y otra vez. Cada gemido procedente de su garganta y de la mía misma eran una sinfonía de luz y color, llena de sentimiento que por fin había llegado a su punto cúspide. Que por fin se mecía entre mis dedos, totalmente desnudo para mí.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de nuevo bostezando y mirando hacia los lados, maldita fuese... Me había quedado dormido. Desde que John se había mudado aquí por sus problemas con Mary y me había dicho que aceptaría estar conmigo y dejar a su mujer... Me obligaba a dormir casi todas las noches. De una forma u otra, pero me obligaba, no siempre a la fuerza, pero otras... Maldito John.<p>

Realmente había cambiado.

- Buenos días.- Habló su voz colocándose en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Buenos días?- Pregunté enfurruñado, ¡me había dormido!- ¿Cómo van a ser buenos días si al final anoche me dormí? Así no soy productivo.- Bufé de la misma forma girándome sobre mí mismo, ahora no me apetecía salir de la cama, para colmo.

- Eres un quejica a pesar de la edad que tiene ya.- Protestó ante mi comentario, haciendo que automáticamente le lanzase una almohada y volviese a colocarme en mi sitio original.- ¡Pero se puede saber qué...!

De pronto, sentí una gran zancada en el piso, solo me dio tiempo a voltear la cabeza para mirar y ver a John cayendo sobre mí, literalmente hablando.

- ¡J... Jh... John!- Traté de hablar con él encima resistiéndome, ¡¿pero qué mosca le había picado?!

- No creas que me voy a despertar todos los días contigo así.- Chasqueó la lengua levantándose de encima mía con intención de marcharse, oye, ¿y ése comentario? Fruncí el ceño algo molesto ante lo que había dicho.

Lo tomé con fuerza del cuello del jersey empujándolo aún más en ése ímpetu que llevaba para tirarlo al suelo.

- ¡Pero... Sh... Sherlock!- Él si que vociferó con fuerza cuando caí encima suya.

- Deja de quejarte, eres un quejica.- Me burlé de sus anteriores palabras, já, se la tenía que devolver. Tomé con fuerza sus manos para colocarlas por encima de su cabeza unidas y besar sus labios en un abrasivo y cálido beso.

Sí, seguramente la edad había hecho mella en mis sentimientos. Hacía exactamente 11 meses que John había venido a vivir a mi casa, cuando se supuso que serían semanas, y ahora... No pensaba dejarlo marchar por nada del mundo. Sí, seguía siendo mi chacha, pero a la vez... Era la persona que más amaba, por la única que daría mi vida, y claro... Tarde o temprano consiguió hacerse un hueco dentro de mi mente para darle caprichitos así de vez en cuando que a él tanto le encantaban.

- ¿Echaste de menos ésto mientras no estuve?- Pregunté en un susurro quedado en su oído, notando cómo sin oponer resistencia, terminó de llevar las manos hasta arriba.

- No seas ególatra...- Los colores subieron a sus mejillas. Le había cogido adicción a tal color, a tal sensación que provocaban de vuelta al causarlo.

- Tarde.- Sonreí maliciosamente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Consiguiendo un gemido. Extrañamente al principio había comenzado con él una especie de experimento sobre zona erógenas hasta descubrirlas todas, y sabía que morder y presionar para arrancarle lo que más gustaba de su garganta.

"Ding, dong."

Bufé por lo bajo haciéndole saber a John que ni por todo el oro del mundo se atreviese a moverse de debajo suya. Pero claro, nunca recordaba que John tenía más fuerza que yo, aunque siempre intentaba convencerme.

- Sherlock, están... Llamando al timbre.- Dijo, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

- John, ¿crees que estoy sordo o algo parecido?- Pregunté sin más aún en su oreja, mordiéndola con inquina.

"Ding, dong."

- Sh... Sherlock.- Gimió suavemente tratando de apartarme.

- ¡Demonios!- Me levanté de un salto entre enfadado, pensando que de la fuerza me caería hacia el lado contrario.- ¿Quién diablos es ahora? ¿Por qué todo el mundo últimamente se dedica a molestar? ¿Tienen radares para detectar cuando tenemos sexo o qué?

Supe que en ése momento John estaría tan ruborizado que no sería capaz de ponerse frente a mí. Sí, yo no tenía vergüenza alguna en decir las cosas, a diferencia de él, como siempre había sucedido por más que hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Me encaminé malhumorado hacia la puerta, para variar, tomando el picaporte sin mirar si quiera por la mirilla quién sería, seguramente alguien indeseable.

Y efectivamente, la persona más indeseable en ése casa, ¡por encima de Mycroft!, Mary.

- Buenos días Sherlock.- Me saludó como si nada y una ligera sonrisa, ¿pero qué demonios se creía?

- Buenos días Mary.- Copié su saludo obligado, no quería montar una escena y salir perjudicado con John por ello.

- ¿Puedo hablar con John?- Preguntó sin más, si fuese por mí, no.

- Adelante, claro.- Accedí tratando de ver detrás de ella.

Una pequeña cosita con piernas y brazos apareció desde detrás de pie mirándome fijamente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Dejé que Mary entrase a la casa sin prestarle ninguna atención, siempre me quedaba embobado mirando a mi pequeña Sherly. Sí, era de John y de Mary, pero por el fuerte vínculo que tenía con John, y que llevaba mi nombre, no podía si no sentirme su propio padre. Extrañamente, no entendía en qué momento aquel sentimiento de paternidad había salido a flote. Pero solo cuando sonreía, me mostraba todos sus dientecitos y me señalaba con ambos brazos para que la tomase... Caía rendido ante su encanto, de la misma forma que si fuese John.

La tomé como siempre dejándola reposar en mi brazo derecho.

- Hola Sherly.- Le saludé ya a mi altura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emitió un ligero sonido de risa y como siempre hacía, se lanzó a jugar con mis rizos negros. La primera vez, me faltó lo justo para tirarla al suelo, pero a día de hoy, me hacía reír verla jugar con mi pelo, era bastante tierno.

- Veo que te sigues llevando igual de bien con Sherly que siempre.- Mary habló ya desde el salón mientras yo le puse una cara a la pequeña, cierto era que hacía bastante que no se había pasado por casa, ¿la había extrañado? Bueno, era su hija también después de todo.

- Sí, por suerte no es una víbora como por tu genética le obligaría.- Hablé sin cortarme un pelo mientras la sostenía ahora por encima mía cogida por ambas manos.- ¿Verdad que no?- La acerqué a mí haciéndole una carantoña y la dejé en el suelo para que corriese a sus anchas mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a su madre, ella a mí no, más bien me miraba con odio, mm... Una pena.

John no tardó en aparecer por allí al escuchar la voz de Mary, lo que era de esperar también. Aún no lo había hablado todo con ella por lo que había escuchado y tenía entendido, y creía que ya teníamos una edad para dejarnos de vergüenza y tontería. Que lo dijese yo sí que era un disparate realmente.

- Hola Mary.- La saludó tranquilamente mientras yo hice acto de presencia a la vez que él, sin colocarme cerca claro.

- Hola John.- Aquellos saludos eran tan incómodos y aquellas charlas tan aburridas que siempre terminaba por marcharme con la pequeña, que me echasen también solía tener mucho que ver.

- Hola cariño...- Tomó a Sherly en brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo a la vez que dejaba varios besos por su cara.

- Papá.- Murmuró la pequeña cogiendo entre sus manos su nariz apretándola, haciendo reír al rubia y enternecerme a mí, maldita pareja...

- ¿Me llamaste para que viniese?- Preguntó en un tono suave que me dejó descolocado, fingí que no fue una sorpresa, pero ¿John había llamado a Mary para que viniese? ¿Qué demonios...? John dejó a la pequeña sobre un sofá con un par de libros interactivos que había comprado expresamente para ella.

- Quiero firmar los papeles del divorcio ya.- Habló tajante. Un peso de pronto se quitó de encima de mi cuerpo, como si desde siempre hubiese estado ahí molestando.- Y además quiero quedarme con la custodia de Sherly.

Escuchar aquellas palabras fue lo que siempre había deseado desde que se casó con Mary, bueno, quizás no lo de Sherly, pero sí aquel precioso divorcio que se avecinaba. Jamás hubiese creído que pudiese ser cierto, pero... Allí estaba, su John pidiéndole el divorcio por mí, nuestra vida aquí.ç

- Y te recomendaría aclaraseis ésto rápidamente a través de un par de firmas sin juzgados.- Alcé las cejas suavemente para dejarlas en su sitio después interviniendo.- Recuerdo que no es tu real identidad y tengo los mejores abogados de Londres a mi disposición, además de a mí mismo.- Amenacé directamente a su persona, ayudando directamente al rubio como era obvio.

- ¿Y dónde te piensas quedar a vivir, John?- Preguntó con cierta sorna.- ¿Aquí?- Aquella risa me dieron ganas de acabar con ella, pero John me mataría después, no querría a su pequeña huérfana de madre.

- No, me mudaré a otro lugar en un tiempo.- Habló de forma tranquila, lo miré sin poder evitarlo, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo ahora? Pareció que todo a mi alrededor colapsaba en un momento, ¿John se quería marchar? ¿Me lo estaba diciendo ahora a través de aquella conversación? Comencé a marearme levemente sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, sin poder evitarlo me quedé mirando a John fijamente, bastante enfadado.

- ¿Ésa es tu manera de esquivar los problemas?- De nuevo una fuerte discusión, no me gustaba cómo parecía ir a parar aquello, pero no me fui, aún cuando Sherly estaba presente, quería escuchar qué tenía que decir John, qué era capaz de decir.

- No esquivo nada Mary, simplemente no me puedo quedar en casa de un amigo durante más de 11 meses abusando de su hospitalidad, por amor de dios.- Parpadeé lentamente.

¿Qué era aquello que comenzó a extenderse por mi pecho? No me gustaba para nada la sensación. Lo tenía oprimido, me costaba tomar el aire de forma normal.

La conversación continuó, pero yo solo podía mirarlo de manera ausente, ¿por qué había dicho éso? ¿sería cierto? ¿a pesar de todo lo hablado, me tenía como un amigo? Le pedí que se quedase conmigo, no que saliese conmigo, pero, ¿no era lo mismo?

De pronto supe qué era lo que hizo aquella extraña sensación en mí, la idea de perder a John de nuevo, la forma en que había esperado tanto de él.

Decepción.

- Mejor me marcho.- Bufó la pelirubia de pronto haciéndome despertar de mi ensoñación totalmente serio, rígido, estático. Cogió a Sherly en brazos sin darle oportunidad si quiera a despedirse de John y se marchó como alma que llevaba el diablo, si quiera se dirigió a mí. Si quiera yo la miré mientras se marchó. Solo pude escuchar el sordo portazo que dio.

John suspiró en gesto resignado y cansado. Yo aún seguía mirándolo, a la espera de que una explicación por su parte de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Menos mal que ya se ha marchado.- Se pasó una mano por la frente resoplando.

- Sí, ¿y tu también te marchas en breves no?- Fruncí ligeramente el ceño alzando una de las cejas, serio, totalmente serio y confundido.

- ¿Qué...?- John frunció el ceño aún más que yo, parecía extrañado.

- Tú lo dijiste, no puedes pasar más de 11 meses aquí, con 'un amigo'.- Hablé en tono impersonal, acentuando aquella palabra que tanto me había calado.

- Vamos Sherlock, sabes que éso no es cierto.- Me miró con los brazos en jarra, con la misma expresión.

- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste éso a Mary?- Inquirí sin moverme aún.

- Porque a ella que más le da qué haga con mi vida o deje de hacer con ella.- Bufó entre dientes aún con los brazos en jarra y una ceja alzada.- ¿De verdad piensas que eres mi amigo?

- No lo sé John. Quizás deberías de aclararte tú primero.- Murmuré caminando hacia mi habitación.- Se supone que el nuevo aquí soy yo, y no, no entiendo porqué no puedes decir que me eliges a mí.- De verdad que no podía entenderlo, ¿no querría decirlo?

- ¿De verdad te vas a poner así por éso?- Vino tras de mí inmediatamente.

- Oh, tú no quieres decir que estamos juntos y me lo echas en cara a mí.- Me volteé en mitad del pasillo bastante enfadado, apretando el nudo de la bata que había tenido en todo momento.

- ¿Estamos juntos? Nunca me lo habías pedido...- Habló con un tono de sorna que hizo que me encendiese de enfado, ¿de verdad se ponía a bromear ahora?

- No juegues conmigo John.- Le advertí dando un paso hacia él con mirada amenazante, después de ello me volteé de nuevo hacia mi habitación, quería estar solo.

- ¡Por amor de dios!- Vociferó el rubio a mis espaldas, pero no pude ver qué hizo.- Eres un imbécil Sherlock, un completo e increíble imbécil.

- Será por éso que me amas.- Murmuré, ésta vez el divertido fui yo.- No importa que no quieras decirle a Mary sobre nosotros.

- Sherlock...- Murmuró aún a mis espaldas, acercándose a mí.

- ¿Los amigos pueden proponer matrimonio a otros amigos?- Pregunté directamente creyendo ser el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido éste pequeño capítulo? <strong>

**Espero que os haya dejado con las ganas de más y de leer el siguiente ¡Ajá!**

**En el siguiente capítulo pondré las respuestas a las reviews aquí, para que todos lo sepáis.**

**Por último, siento la tardanza de nuevo, pero entre el verano, otro tipo de inspiraciones y tal, lo dejé totalmente aparcado.**

**¡Un saludo y hasta pronto mis Sherlockeds!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Nueva actualización!  
><strong>

**Como ya dije, voy a retomar éste fic, y me gustaría recibir alguna opinión sobre como va y éso, así que sin más... ¡Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Hoy, se suponía que era el día de mi boda.<p>

Y no sabía dónde me encontraba exactamente.

Solo podía golpear aquellas cuatro paredes de hormigón en las que me encontraba atrapado por a saber quién.

Estaba desesperado, no recordaba nada de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Por fin, había tenido la suficiente capacidad interna para aceptar un matrimonio, ¡de proponerlo yo! Y John, para colmo, había aceptado...

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared, sentándome en una esquina, con la cabeza reposando hacia atrás, sentía que además algo iba mal. Llevé mi mano al cuello, desabrochándome la corbata, me estaba asfixiando, y la arrojé con fuerza lejos de mí. Traté de tomar aire mejor, pero no lo conseguí.

- Espero que tu fin de todo ésto sea matarme.- Vociferé sabiendo que estaba allí fuera su captor.- Porque como no lo hagas... Te mataré yo a ti.- Amenacé con fiereza.

Estaba cansado de gritar, de patalear, de pensar en una posibilidad, inexistente, de escape. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo si no? Solo sentarme y esperar...

¿¡Para qué coño iba a sentarme y esperar si tenía que casarme?!

No podía dejar de pensar en John, ¿dónde estaría ahora?

Tampoco sabía la hora.

¿Estaría acicalando su traje, completamente nervioso y ruborizado como un tomate?

Sonreí agotado ante aquella imagen. Sería muy propio del tonto de John, por supuesto.

¿Estaría saludando a todos sus amigos fuera de la Iglesia? ¿Preguntándose dónde narices me había metido?

¿Estaría... en el altar esperando que apareciese por allí?

¡Joder! Golpeé uno de los muros con la palma de la mano abierta, dejando de sentirla al instante.

Habíamos quedado en que yo estaría el primero allí arriba esperándole. Era evidente que él era la mujer aquí, y yo el hombre, así que, a él le tocaba pasar por la cinta roja. Quería haberlo visto desfilando frente a mi, tratando de no encontrar mis ojos ungido en vergüenza, mirando a todos lados, probablemente al suelo, totalmente temblando.

Por amor del cielo, quería saber qué estaba pasando, allí, con John, ¡la hora también! Me estaba volviendo loco.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza tratando de mantener la calma, ¿qué había sucedido para acabar así?

Lo último que recordaba era una absurda melodía de lo que había ocurrido.

¿Por qué no lo había recordado antes? Quizás alguna droga hubiese hecho mella en mí.

* * *

><p>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<br>I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
>Anywhere, I would've followed you.<br>Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Allí estaba yo, mirando fijamente a John, con las manos temblando, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, él ni si quiera me miraba después de aquella siguiente conversación con su futura exmujer. Mary pretendía quedarse con Sherly por todos los medios si John accedía a quedarse conmigo, y por una vez, en mucho tiempo, había visto la duda en los ojos de John. ¿De verdad dudó?

- John.- Lo llamé cargando de seriedad mi tono, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.- ¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirarme?.- Siguió sin poder hacerlo.- John, dime algo, qué...

Entonces, se volteó con un par de lágrimas cruzando su rostro. En aquel momento mi corazón comenzó a desquebrajarse, y mi cerebro hizo un pequeño pitido de comprensión. Todo había llegado a su límite sin darme cuenta. Tuve la tentación de cogerlo por los brazos, pero aquello hizo que me quedase quieto, en mi sitio, sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Entreabrió su boca, y ningún sonido salió de ella, quise abrir la mía para decirle lo muchísimo que lo había empezado a necesitar de forma irracional, incluso para mí, pero un pequeño gemido ahogado me lo negó.

- Yo...- Se pasó una mano por el pelo mirando hacia abajo, parecía mareado.- No sé qué hacer Sherlock.- Desveló sinceramente dejando aún que corriesen las lágrimas. Quizás no lo entendía en aquel momento, pero lo miré de aquella forma. ¿Qué había pasado realmente?- No sé... Si todo ésto va a ser real... Si tú eres real en ésto... Y voy a darle la patada a mi perfecta vida por... una ilusión pasajera.

And I am feeling so small.  
>It was over my head<br>I know nothing at all.

No pude dejar de mirarlo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Qué había pasado para que sucediese aquello? Había accedido a casarse conmigo hacía unos días, ¿se había arrepentido? ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Quise preguntarle, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, como hacía mucho tiempo no había sucedido, desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos en aquella tarima de cocina, mirando a la nada. Aún lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, y a la vez... Acababa de sentir como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde entonces, y cada vez estaba más lejos, y más lejos... Ya no lo veía... Y me sentía tan desprotegido, pequeño y vulnerable...

¿Por qué iba a ser una ilusión pasajera? ¿Por qué iba a pedirle matrimonio si realmente solo pensaba en su felicidad? ¿Pensaba que necesitaba un trozo de folio diciendo que eran... "esposos"? ¿Que sin él no seguiría actuando como uno, al igual que todo éste tiempo? ¿Qué había cambiado en unos días maldita sea? ¿Qué le había dicho Mary realmente? ¿Por qué había conseguido replantearle sus sentimientos por mi a John...? ¿Realmente... No había sido más que la novedad?

Pero no descendí la cabeza, lo continué mirando. ¿Por qué lloraba? Aquí el único herido estaba siendo yo, él solo tenía que elegir, aunque había pensado que lo hizo hace mucho tiempo... Se veía que no. En el fondo... Podía ser que todo aquello era demasiado para mí... ¿Creería que todo lo que... siento, es simple confusión, inexperiencia y desconocimiento de en qué me estaba metiendo?

And I will stumble and fall.  
>I'm still learning to love<br>Just starting to crawl.

Me negaba a creer en las palabras de Mycroft.

"Hermanito, ¿crees que el primer y gran amor funciona? No seas patético, éso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas que le gustaban a madre."

- ¿Qué ha pasado John?- Me dolió el pecho al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no vacilé en hacerlo.

Había perdido. Sabía, que _lo_ había perdido. Y no quería asumir que había fracasado, que tendría que volver a ser su simple amigo, que si quiera viniese a ver una vez a la semana. Tampoco que Mycroft tenía razón, que había caído, aquello no había funcionado, y ahora yo pagaría todo ésto... El rostro de John seguía sin decirme lo contrario, y un hueco en el estómago me decía que eran ciertas.

¿Por qué ahora quería apartarse de mi lado? Ahora que había empezado a saber lo que era amar, que sabía lo que era gracias a él, se marchaba dejándome con todo ésto aquí solo... ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta...? ¿Creía que podía avanzar solo?

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.<br>Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<p>

- Mary ganó la custodia total de Sherly y... me propuso que...- Consiguió decir de forma ronca y quedada.

No le hizo falta decirme más.

Lo entendía, lo entendía todo perfectamente. Al menos aquello sí que lo hacía. Pero jamás pensé que pudiese hacerlo. ¿Esperaba que le pidiese que se quedase? ¿De rodillas o algo por el estilo? Tomé aire aparentando tranquilidad.

- Entiendo.- Hablé de forma tranquila, apretando los labios lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo una delgada línea. Tenía ya una suficiente edad para dejar de comportarme como un crío, había... madurado junto a John, aunque pareciese que ahora todo lo que me había descubierto pareciese no existir.

Quizás por mi parte esperé que dijese algo para retenerme, para decirme que... No se había acabado todo.

Quizás... Simplemente sentía no haber sido lo suficiente para él, haber hecho lo suficiente para que eligiese quedarse a su lado sobre todas las cosas. ¿Era egoísta? Por supuesto, éso no me lo quitaría nadie.

Aún así, si en algún momento había pensado que su cara sería de sorpresa, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de una pared destrozada por los tiros que había pegado sobre ella, además de que el tiempo y mis experimentos explotando cerca no habían ayudado a su buena conservación. Por un momento, tampoco pude leer nada en su cara, todos los datos que pasaban por mi cerebro estaban contrapuestos. ¿Le dolía separarse de mi? ¿No le importaba? ¿Ya lo había asumido? ¿Por qué lloraba entonces? ¿Por qué no podía hacerme frente simplemente? ¿Me dejaría marchar así? ¿Sin más?

Parpadeé lentamente, descendiendo ahora yo la mirada, me sentía algo... ¿mareado? Quien me lo hubiese dicho. Cerré un instante los ojos para poder recuperar la compostura. ¿Por qué había algo que se estaba rompiendo dentro? Se sentía igual que cuando era pequeño y Barbaroja ya no estuvo allí... Siempre había pensado que aquel tipo de cosas no podrían afectarme, tales la decepción pero... De nuevo, me equivoqué.

And I will swallow my pride.  
>You're the one that I love<br>And I'm saying goodbye.

Apreté los puños abriendo los ojos despacio, sin movimientos bruscos, temía caerme al suelo de pronto al tanta cosa a mi alrededor. Podría darme por vencido pero... Después de todo lo que había dejado caer de mi orgullo por él... ¿Me daría ahora?

- No, no lo entiendo.- Fruncí el ceño, mirándolo fijamente, ¡no lo entendía! Maldita fuese, por una vez que había algo que no entendía... ¡Y tenía que ser algo así!- ¿Vas a abandonarme por volver con Mary?- Pregunté directamente, pronunciando cada palabra que él no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Recuerdo que levantó la cabeza rápidamente hacia mí, como sorprendido porque lo hubiese dicho tan normal, ¿por qué la gente normal no podía decir las cosas directamente? Tanto rodeo me daba dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Piensas que no son ciertos mis... sentimientos por ti?- Tragué saliva, aún sin inmutarme exteriormente, realmente entendía que a veces John creyese que era piedra de mármol macizo.- Si es así, no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea.- Me encogí de hombros, mirándolo profundamente.- Puedes recoger tus cosas, y marcharte.

_John... ¿no ves cuanto te necesito? _Pero tales palabras no salieron por mi boca, únicamente se quedaron en mis ojos, intentando decirle todo lo que quizás no había dicho con palabras. Por favor... ¿No había bastado decirle que sentía amor por él desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Ni tampoco dormir y comer más por él? ¿Al igual que desear ésa vida, junto a él? Teniendo sexo todas las noches, suspirando sus puntos débiles y mordiendo sus puntos fuertes... Maldita fuese.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.<br>And anywhere, I would have followed you.  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.<p>

Y callado como una tumba, al menos no me apartó la mirada. No supe qué era lo que quería ver en mí. O escuchar, simplemente... Yo estaba ahí, para él, siempre, y éso pocas personas podrían decirlo, pues tan incondicionalmente como lo que yo el aportaría, sería imposible.

- Siento no... Haber podido ser suficiente.- Sonreí triste, descendiendo la mirada.- Puedes marcharte ahora, y volver otro día a por tus cosas.

Renuncié a él, a mi vida con él, a todos los pilares que había estado construyendo entorno a su persona.

Quizás, su amor por mi no había cambiado, pero no iba a renunciar a su hija y... Lo entendía, quizás lo mejor fuese renunciar yo a él, quitarle ése peso de decisión de encima. ¿Por qué incluso seguía siendo egoísta pensando en su felicidad?

Volteó dándome la espalda, se dirigía hacia la puerta, parecía que le costaba caminar. Sus hombros estaban hundidos y probablemente sus ojos lo estarían dentro de un instante, sus lágrimas no habían dejado de caer en ningún instante, y por éso sabía que aún me quería.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>Say something...<p>

Vamos, Sherlock, dile algo. Joder. No puedes dejarlo marchar así. Es tu amor verdadero. ¿Amor verdadero? Por favor, que palabra más cursi, ¿quién se ha apoderado de mi mente? Vamos, Sherlock, deja de hacer el estúpido, dile algo, lo vas a perder. No puedo decirle nada... No podría perder a su hija. ¡Sherlock, John está abriendo la puerta! ¡Que se marcha! Cállate de una vez.

Un nudo en mi garganta me tenía atado al sitio donde me encontraba. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, le tocaba a John hablar, ni si quiera después de todo... me había dicho un adiós...

La puerta se cerró tras Jhon, dejándome solo en el piso. O al menos no del todo, mi mente seguía dándome la vara. Conseguí callarla un instante, ahora estaba totalmente en silencio conmigo mismo... ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Llevé una mano a mi pelo frotándolo con energía. Parpadeé lo más rápido que pude, como si hubiese despertado de una ensoñación y ahora me diese cuenta de todo. John... Se había marchado para siempre. Tuve la tentación de caer al suelo, hacerme un ovillo y volver a ser el crío de siempre, incluso pensé en llamar a Mycroft, oh, por amor de dios, sí que me había afectado aquello.

Me acerqué con lentitud a la puerta, apoyando mi frente sobre ésta, tuve ganas de llorar... Pero en vez de éso abrí la puerta para ver el camino que el rubio había hecho hasta la puerta.

John se encontraba sentado en el primer peldaño de escalera hacia abajo, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos y rodillas, su cuerpo tenía ligeros espasmos que parecía no poder controlar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas totalmente sorprendidos. Llevé mis manos hasta ellos y las aparté lo más rápido que pude. Sabía que John no podría hacerlo nunca...

Di un par de pasos fuera de la puerta, sentándome junto a él. Noté notablemente el pequeño saltito que dio a mi lado, su rostro... Estaba totalmente anegado de agua, el cansancio marcaba cada inicio de una arruga, la desesperación de sus ojos totalmente abiertos al verme junto a él.

Pasé mis brazos entorno a su cuerpo, acercándolo a mí, abrazándolo desde allí, dejando que colocase su cabeza en mi hombro mientras le acariciaba con cariño el pelo, tratando de consolarlo. Cerré los ojos al sentir su espalda convulsionar bajo mis brazos. ¿De verdad había accedido a perderle? Lo abracé con un poco de más fuerza, queriendo que me sintiese allí, sus brazos se pasaron entorno a mi torso, apretándome con la misma intensidad. ¿De verdad había renunciado a él? Ahora me sentía de nuevo completo... Sin ése vacío que había experimentado al verlo frente a mí con la duda en la rostro.

- Lo siento.- Comenzó a llorar, quebrado, produciéndome un escalofrío.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- Repitió una y otra vez, a cada cuál más doloroso para mí.- He estado apunto de perdert...

- John.- Lo llamé antes de que me derrumbase yo.- Estoy aquí, contigo.- Murmuré tratando de que se tranquilizase, tampoco sabía cómo consolar a alguien.- Te quiero.- Añadí en un suave susurro, cerca de su oído.

Dejó de llorar al instante. Diablos, si lo hubiese sabido, lo hubiese dicho antes. En todo el tiempo que había estado junto a él, no había podido decirle aquello, porque no vi necesario decirlo, pensé que todo se demostraba mejor en acción, pero tampoco pensé jamás, que también necesitase escucharlo de mis propios labios.

Sus dedos se agarraron a mi gabardina con fuerza de pronto, y tembló debajo de mi.

- Yo también te quiero, Sherlock.- Una sonrisa pintaba en su rostro, como un punto tranquilo dentro de una gran tormenta, o un atisbo de luz en la oscuridad que estaba sumido.

- Pues claro, ¿crees que no lo sabía ya?- Bromeé acariciándole un poco más el pelo, acorté la distancia entre ambos, besando sus calientes labios. Cuan adicto me había hecho a ellos...- Entremos a casa, lo solucionaremos.- Le prometí acariciándole la nuca, solté su agarre y me puse en pie para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Por favor...- Alcé una ceja al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿qué...?- No te alejes de mi, Sherlock.- Me pidió totalmente rojo, mirando hacia el suelo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sonreí tontamente al escuchar sus palabras, John era estúpido... pero, a veces... Tenía que admitir que cosas como aquella me calaban muy hondo.

- Serás idiota.- Bufé por lo bajo, dejando que se apoyase en mí para levantarse, sin dejar que mis mejillas se pintasen.- No pudiste librarte de mí, ni yo de ti, cuando maté a Magnussen y me destinaron lejos de Inglaterra... ¿Crees que vas a poder hacerlo ahora? Yo ya no tengo esperanzas con ello, así que... No sé por qué tú sí.- Me encogí de hombros de espaldas a la puerta de nuestra casa.- Solo, no vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos, porque entonces te tiraré al sofá de una patada, ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado ya lo suficiente?

La cara de John, pareció iluminarse poco a poco, tornándose de un color rosado que yo tanto adoraba.

- Ven aquí.- Fue lo único que respondió, atrapando mis labios entre los suyos, dándome tiempo solo a cerrar la puerta para caer en el susodicho sofá con el rubio encima, sus manos volaban por encima de mi camisa, desabrochando los botones a una velocidad vertiginosa que había adquirido con la práctica.

Había escuchado que las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor de la pareja, pero... Quien iba a decirlo... Quizás tuviese que provocar alguna pelea que otra.

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que estará bien que mande las invitaciones ya?- Me preguntó con tal rubor en las mejillas, ya en la cama al día siguiente, que lo miré algo atontado.<p>

- Sí.- Asentí totalmente feliz de que decidiese quedarse conmigo, aunque hubiese entendido si hubiese preferido... No, no lo hubiese entendido.- Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Mycroft y solucionará lo de Sherly, quiero vivir aquí contigo, y con ella.- Me revolví en las sábanas para quedar más cerca, escondiendo mi fría nariz en su cálido cuello, buscando su calor.

- Gracias...- Escuché su suave murmuro mientras me besaba la frente y sus dedos jugueteaban con mis rizos.- Siento lo de a...- No le dejé continuar, haciéndole soltar un gemido con mis dientes colocados en su cuello, en pequeños mordiscos por sus clavículas.

- Ya te perdoné.- Susurré ahora encima de John, presionando contra sus labios.- Pero... si quieres que te termine de perdonar... tendrás que jugar conmigo al Cluedo.

- Oh, no, por favor, lo que quieras menos éso.- Comenzó a negar dejando escapar ligeras carcajadas, fingiendo que trataba de zafarse de debajo mía.

- ¿Lo que quiera?- Conseguí lo que quise, dejé escapar una sonrisa pilla y comencé a descender mi mano hacia su entrepierna, hoy le tocaría a él.

Lo siguiente era tan vago que me asustaba no poder recordar algo, estaba... ¿Comprando un regalo de boda para John?

* * *

><p>¡Y después de que había conseguido que Mary se marchase del país y tuviese que dejarnos a la pequeña Sherly... Lo iba a dejar plantado en el altar por...! ¿¡Pero quién diablos me tenía aquí dentro!? ¡Necesitaba una explicación joder!<p>

- Hola, Sherlock.- Una voz familiar abriendo la puerta. Automáticamente me levanté y dirigí mis manos a su cuello, teniendo ganas de estrangularlo.

- Vas a morir.- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras apretaba con fuerza su delicado cuello entre mis manos. Lo había dicho _o tenía pensado matarme, o lo mataría yo mismo_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal os pareció? ^^ <strong>

**Espero que os gustase y ya sabéis donde podéis decírmelo, en las reviews ^^ **

**Respuestas: **

**lolitaredhead: ¡Hola hola! Muchas gracias por tu opinión acerca del fic ^^ Descuida, yo siempre las sigo y termino Jaja ¡Un saludito y espero verte por aquí pronto!**

**¡Hasta pronto sherlockeds!**


End file.
